Found
by Sitalia
Summary: Isabella Uley has been missing for several years. What happens when the Cullen's find a female wolf shifter on their land?
1. Chapter 1

**(Sam's POV)**

Another night saw Dad and me patrolling near the treaty line between La Push and Forks. The Cullen's had been back for a couple of months and school was getting ready to start for them so we knew they would be hunting more often which meant more trails, but they shouldn't have been this close to the treaty line unless something was wrong. We knew they wouldn't cross it, but I wanted to make sure. It wasn't my call though.

_Dad, should we check it out?_ I asked as I headed to where the scent was concentrated. I wouldn't engage whoever it was until I got the go ahead from my dad, but I wanted to be closer.

I saw the bronze haired one standing just a foot from the treaty line. I was wondering what he wanted.

"We found an injured shifter in our backyard when we came back from hunting, but we can't get him to move. It's pure white and its breathing is labored. We thought we ought to come and get your pack." He explained as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked very nervous.

_What aren't you telling me Edward?_ I thought to him. I could tell something was off with what he was saying.

"You'll have to see it for yourself. Please, can you get the rest of your pack and come to our house? No one will hurt your pack, but we think you all ought to be there." He urged while slowly turning around to head back to their property.

_I'll sound the howl son. _And with that my dad threw his head back and let out a loud summoning howl which was followed by another howl letting us know it was acknowledged. Within minutes we heard the footfalls of the pack.

_What's going on Sam? What have the leeches done now?_ Of course I can always rely on Paul to put down the Cullen's with one of them standing right there and the mind reader no less.

_Of course you can._ Asshole.

_The Cullen's found a shifter on their property. It's pure white. But they can't get him to wake up or simply shift back. They want us to come and collect him so we can bring him back to the Rez._

_Alright, well let's go. What are we still doing here? We can't leave our pack brother without anyone._

_Fine, let's go. _

With that we all took off following Edward to his house. We weren't far when I smelled a scent that I hadn't smelled in over five years. _Could it really be Dad?_ I asked as thoughts raced through my mind. I didn't receive a direct answer, but I saw the thoughts in my dad's head and he was hoping the same thing I was.

The Cullen's lawn came in to view and so did the white wolf except the wolf didn't smell male. The only female shifter we've come into contact with is Leah Clearwater and for her to shift was a very big surprise. Enough to cause us all to look through every legend we could find to figure out why a female had shifted.

_Focus Samuel. We need to get the female out of here. Do you see how the blonde male is hovering over her?_

"That would be because she is his mate it would seem. That is my brother Jasper and he hasn't let any of us near her since he smelled her." Edward answered. _Of course he hasn't. A male wouldn't want anyone around his unconscious mate. _

As soon as I thought this I could hear the rest of the pack coming up behind us.

_What's going on Sam? _~Leah

_We have another female shifter Leah. Seems you won't be the only one anymore sweetheart. _

_Woohoo. About damn time. I'm tired of being the only freak. ~_Leah

_Dad, I'm going to change back so that I can talk to everyone. It's not doing us any good just standing here looking at her. ~Me_

_Alright son. Just be careful. We all have your back. ~Dad_

With that said the pack mind faded out of my consciousness as I shifted and threw on my shorts as quickly as I could.

"Welcome Sam. I'm glad you and the pack could come on such short notice. As you can see the shifter here hasn't woken up yet and my son refuses to let anyone near. It seems to have a piece of metal sticking out of its back paw that needs to be removed." The leader, Carlisle, said as he came up to me and shook my hand.

"Well, we do need to get her back to the Rez and have a doctor look at her." I had more to say, but was distracted as the female woke up and stood up abruptly only to whimper out as she put pressure on her hind leg. I felt bad for her because that had to hurt. She was skinny, not overly so, but skinny for a shifter like us. Just as I thought that I heard Paul phase into his human form, but he didn't dress. He seemed to be panicking.

"Sam you need to phase and help us out here. She's bombarding us with images you need to see. Her name is Isabella." As he said her name I had my own thoughts on missing my twin sister. How I wish she could be here.

"Alright Paul. Phase and I'll do the same." I said as I unbuttoned my shorts and let them drop, phasing into my black wolf.

_Oh My God. How the hell did I manage to walk into the backyard of a bloodsucker's house?! Why don't they have red eyes? Why do I feel a pull to the blonde? What the HELL is going on?!~_Isabella

_Isabella you need to calm down. I'm Samuel Uley._ As soon as I said my last name I was bombarded with images of myself as a little boy playing with a stuffed wolf on my sister's bed.

_Sammy? Is it really you? You're a wolf like me! ~_Isabella

_Sammy? ~_Paul snickered in his mind

_How do you know that name? What is your full name? ~Me_

_Sammy, it's me Isabella. Your twin sister. Now could someone tell me about the bloodsuckers that we are surrounded by please? I'm getting very freaked out. The only nice ones I've come across are Peter and Charlotte. They helped me escape my prison. ~_ Isabella

Our minds were filled with scenes of torture and fighting. Three vampires stood out. There was a black man with dreadlocks and red eyes, a redheaded female with red eyes and a blonde man with a ponytail and red eyes.

_I'm sorry. I don't mean to think of those things. Do you think we can all phase back? I haven't been in human form for a week. Well, actually I can't phase back. I have no clothes. _Isabella whined at this thought.

"What's wrong with her?" The blonde male, Jasper, demanded.

"She doesn't have any clothes and she wants to phase back into her human form." Edward translated for us.

"I'll get her some." Alice said as she ran off into the house. Her speed caused Isabella to growl out and try to take a step closer to the pack which caused Jasper to automatically move with her.

"It's alright Darlin'. She's just going to get you some clothes so you can phase back to human like you want to." Jasper explained while tentatively placing his hand on the side of her neck which caused her to purr out. This shocked the pack. We had never seen a shifter be cozy with a vampire. Of course this caused Isabella to panic.

_What's wrong with me? Why the hell do I have to be different? Spent five years in hell and now I have to have a pull to a vampire. ~_Isabella

_It's alright Izzy. Everything will be ok. You'll see. We'll get your paw fixed and then we'll go back to the Rez and eat. Since you haven't phased in a week I imagine you haven't had much human food, if any. ~_Paul

_Paulie? Is that you? ~_Isabella

_Yes Izzy, it's me. How ya doin baby? ~_Paul

At this Isabella looked up into Paul's eyes and we all felt the imprint take hold.

_Really? Imprinting is real? Is that what I did with Paul and the vampire? ~_Isabella

_Yes sweetie. That's what you did. ~_Joshua

_Daddy?!_~ Isabella

_Yes baby girl. It's me. I'm the black and white wolf next to Sam. ~_Joshua

"Do you think I could look at your paw? I promise I won't hurt you. We don't hunt humans. You can tell by our gold eyes. If you have anything you need to say to me you can direct it towards my son Edward. He can read minds and he'll be able to relay the information. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked her while bending down next to her hind leg.

_Yes, I guess that's ok. I really need this thing out. It's been in there for a week and running with it has been a pain in my ass. ~ _Isabella

"She's says that's fine Carlisle. She's been running with it for a week. Luckily the shifter's don't get sick. Although with her weight loss you may want to prescribe an antibiotic just in case." Edward went to say something else, but we could hear and smell two vampires coming in fast from the East. The whole pack and the Cullen's surrounded Isabella with Paul and Jasper flanking her. Once the vampires came into the backyard all you could hear were growls.

_Stop! It's Peter and Charlotte! ~Isabella_

Before anyone could respond she took off to the two vampires with Jasper and Paul right behind her. She weaved in between the two vampires, head butting the male.

"Well, it's good to see you too Isabella. Sorry we got separated, but we needed to throw James and his coven off your trail. They shouldn't catch up with you any time soon. Jasper! I was hoping we'd see you here with Isabella. How do you like your mate brother?" The blonde male exclaimed while pounding Jasper on the back.

"Hello Peter, Charlotte. How do you guys know Isabella?" Jasper asked while running his fingers through the fur on the side of Isabella's neck. Paul was standing on her other side nuzzling his muzzle into the other side of her neck.

"How about we get Isabella taken care of and then we can all go inside to tell our stories? It'll take a while and I'm sure Isabella's pack wants to know about the last five years." The one named Peter suggested. We all quickly agreed and Dad had the whole pack phase back. Paul was now standing next to Isabella in his human form as Carlisle looked at her back leg.

"Isabella, this is going to hurt. There's no other way to get this out besides pushing it through since it has barbs on it sweetheart. I apologize now to you and your mates." Carlisle said as he pushed the metal through her paw which caused her to give off an agonized howl. Her howl was answered by another from the Rez.

"That would be Jacob. He'll be on his way here to see who howled. We can recognize each individual howl in our pack and he won't recognize Isabella's." I explained to the people gathered.

"Should we wait outside for him to arrive?" Alice asked as she came back with clothes for Isabella.

"Why don't you go behind a bush and phase Izzy? We'll wait right here for you sweetheart." Paul said as he ran his hand through the fur on her neck one last time. Isabella nodded her head and limped off to the forest. We all felt when she phased. The sight that greeted us was alarming. She was so skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"We tried to get her food whenever we could, but it wasn't often that we could sneak it in to her cell. It took us over a year to bust her out and that was purely dumb luck and let me tell you we're not done yet. Her captors will want her back and revenge against us for taking her and leaving with her." Charlotte explained.

"No one will be hurting any of my family Char. I don't care what I have to do, but that Hispanic bitch and those three old fuckers will not touch you or anyone else." Isabella yelled while trembling. Paul walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We'll help baby. We're all really good fighters and I'm sure Jasper will help as well." Paul said while nuzzling her neck.

"Of course I'll help. She's my mate too." Jasper said while walking up to my sister and putting his hand on her cheek. Just as she went to speak Jacob burst through the trees in his wolf form and growled.

"Jacob calm down. It was Isabella that howled. She's fine. Phase back and we'll fill you in while we're in the Cullen's house." I explained and he disappeared into the trees. He came running out a minute later and engulfed Isabella in a hug.

"Is it really you B?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. Except something happened that none of us thought would or could happen. Isabella and Jacob imprinted on each other. We didn't think a shifter could have so many mates, but at the same time we didn't think a shifter could be female or imprint on a vampire.

"What the hell?" Both Jasper and Paul yelled which caused Isabella to whimper and hide behind Peter.

"Will you two idiots keep your voices down? Isabella has been through hell and back. She doesn't need you two idiots making her even more jumpy." Charlotte scolded which caused Paul and Jasper to duck their heads.

"What is going on? Why did Paul and Jasper react like that? Where has B been?" Jacob asked as he went behind Peter to retrieve Isabella. They walked out from behind Peter with Jacob's arms wrapped around Isabella's waist and her leaning into his side. You could see that their bond would be just as strong as the other two.

"How about we take this inside and we can explain everything? We can also get Isabella some food. The rest of your pack is also welcome to eat with her Sam." Carlisle asked and with that we headed inside the house.


	2. Author's Note 53114 SORRY!

5/31/2014

I just wanted to let all of my readers know that my stories are on a temporary hiatus until I get used to my new job. I've never done factory work a day in my life and I just started working for a factory that works with glass for cars. I am sore in places that I didn't know could get sore. LoL. It'll take me a bit to get used to the job(which is very fast paced and I am **SERIOUSLY **out of shape) and where my body doesn't want to crash as soon as I get home. Thank you for understanding and I hope you'll still be here when I get the chance to continue my stories.

~Sitalia~


End file.
